


Why do fools fall in love

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: 1950s, Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has taken over the jukebox at the local diner, but Kurt can't even mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do fools fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Ten : Jukebox

Kurt looks in the rearview mirror as he runs a comb through his hair, perfecting the pompadour he favors this month.

“You look like Elvis,” says Unique. He glares at her. She’s teasing. “You look like James Dean,” she relents. “But you’re gorgeous whoever you look like.” She unfolds her long legs to step from the car. They hurry into Butch’s. 

Butch Beiste died in the late 40s and everyone thought his little eatery would close for good. But his daughter surprised them all, putting everything she had into making it a modern diner, complete with the best hamburgers in Ohio. Every Saturday night the kids from McKinley High dance in pairs, girls and boys in front of the jukebox.

Kurt adores the jukebox - its shiny chrome and slick lights. Mostly he loves having the power to choose what tune everyone twists and swings about the room to.

He dances with Unique when she insists. But mostly he picks the records, then daydreams. He knows how dancing should feel, that bright release, the shiver as your fingertips brush another person’s skin. He won’t feel that here.

Tonight the place is already jumping. Kurt checks his watch. They’re not late.

Unique rests a hand on Kurt’s arm. “Look,“ she says, breathlessly.

“I know,” he says. “I can’t believe someone’s taken our table. Nerve.” The booth next to the jukebox is all but reserved for Kurt and his friends.

“No, Kurt. Look.”

Kurt looks. His heart flutters. The diner is full of young men decked out in matching blazers. One of the guys is leaning against the juke box feeding it coins. He looks like Cary Grant. Or Clark Gable. He looks like every single one of Kurt’s dreams.

Then the music starts. A perfect little dance number. Why Do Fools Fall in Love. Which suddenly seems like a more relevant question than it ever has before.

Some sweet-faced boy grabs Unique’s hand and whirls her off. Kurt’s dream boy dances alone. On anyone else it would look strange, but the boy somehow fits, moving between everyone and dancing with no one. His smile is bright as his feet slip across the floor.

Kurt slides into a booth. His plan is to appear like he’s watching all the kids while surreptitiously watching only one. 

The plan comes to nothing.

The boy glances over. He falters. Their gazes hold. Kurt’s heart stops and beats again with the tune. He watches as the boy moves across the room and slides into the booth.

“I’m Blaine,” he says, reaching out to shake Kurt’s hand.

“Kurt,” says Kurt. Their fingertips touch, the whole world seems to shiver. It’s better than all of Kurt’s daydreams.


End file.
